


If I Had You

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BadBoy!Blaine, M/M, nerd!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson has been wanting to fuck his best friend up against a wall since the first time he laid eyes on him. The problem was always that Kurt wanted romance and a boyfriend, not a quick fuck, and Blaine didn't do romance. Kurt's new boyfriend, however, did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal
> 
>  **EDIT:** if you've already read this and are re-reading it then you might notice that i added the scene breaks that got deleted when i transferred this from livejournal to ao3. also i edited the sex scene at the end because all the "had"s were bugging me.

 “Do you want to come to Scandals with me tonight?”

Kurt glanced up from where he'd been going over his chemistry homework, an eyebrow raised above his dark rimmed glasses, his lips pursed in that way that told Blaine that, no matter how many times he asked, Kurt would always say no.

“Why do you keep asking me?” Kurt asked, his voice sounding slightly annoyed, “I say no every time. And it's not like I'm into the- the casual- what you do when you go there.”

Blaine smirked, loving how a deep blush coloured Kurt's cheeks at just the thought of casual sex. Or, you know, sex in general, “I just want to spend more time with you,” he shrugged, fallowing down onto the bed where Kurt had his homework spread out. Kurt glared when he landed on some of his papers, which just made Blaine's smirk grow.

“We see each other every day,” replied Kurt, grumbling as he pulled the papers out from under Blaine. He blushed further when Blaine lifted his hips so that he could access one of the papers and quickly looked away. Blaine sighed, propping himself up on his elbows.

“I know, but it's always at school or when we're doing homework. We barely ever just... hang out anymore. Come on, Scandals will be fun.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “For you,” he adjusted his glasses so they were more centred on his face, “I'll have to watch you make out with guys from the corner of the room and then I'll have to walk home because you'll insist we take your motorcycle.”

“What makes you think I wouldn't give you a ride back?”

Kurt gave him a dead pan look, “I don't think there would be enough room for three people on your bike.”

Blaine laughed, “So you find someone to take you home. Come on, Kurt,” he sat up and poked his best friend between the shoulder blades, “Have a bit of fun, even if it's just for tonight. Loosen up that stick you've got up your ass.”

Kurt glared at him, “I don't think so.”

Blaine threw his hands in the air, giving up, “Alright. But don't come complaining to me tomorrow about how boring your evening was.”

“I won't. I have a huge French project due in two weeks and I wanted to get started on it. Plus Finn wants me to teach him how to make chocolate chip cookies without burning the house down.”

“Really?” Blaine laughed, “That's your big plans for tonight? You'd rather study French and help your brother learn to bake than have sex?”

Kurt's face flushed again, “Even if I went with you I wouldn't- You know. Do that.”

“Alright, fine. I give up,” he stood up, adjusting his leather jacket, “I'm going to head out. I need to take a shower before I go to Scandals.”

“You didn't finish your homework,” Kurt exclaimed, waving a piece of paper in Blaine's face. Blaine glanced at it and then shrugged.

“Who cares?” he grabbed the paper from Kurt's hand, ignoring his annoyed huff. He went to pull his package of cigarettes from his back pocket but Kurt immediately snapped his fingers in annoyance.

“Not in the house. God Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you?”

Blaine winked, slipping a cigarette between his lips, “Just once more.”

Kurt just shook his head and waved him out, going right back to his studying. Blaine looked over Kurt's body, feeling a strange sort of ache as he watched him. Pushing it away, Blaine left his friends' house. Tonight he'd find some willing boy at Scandals who would help him forget his disappointment.

**

Contrary to popular belief, Blaine had actually been the one to approach Kurt about his increasingly bad grades. It was no secret that Kurt was the top student in all his courses, and Blaine really did need to work harder if he wanted to stay at McKinley. His dad had already warned him that if he pulled one more stunt he'd be sent straight to Dalton Academy, where nobody would put up with his “bullshit”. Knowing his dad wasn't bluffing, Blaine decided to get his act together; at least where grades were concerned.

So, he decided to ask the smartest boy in their grade. It wasn't like it was a hardship either; since his first day at McKinley he'd been wanting nothing more than to shove Kurt against a wall, rip off all those layers of clothing and fuck him dry. Honestly this just gave him an excuse to talk to the boy.

Kurt had reluctantly agreed after several days of Blaine annoying him in the halls. Their first few study sessions had been slightly awkward; or at least that's what Kurt had told him a few months later. Blaine hadn't thought they were too awkward, but Kurt had assured him that ,yes, having Blaine stare at him like he wanted to rip his clothes off while Kurt tried to explain the Pythagorean Theorem to him had been awkward. When he'd told him that, Blaine had just shrugged and said, “I was actually thinking about slipping under the desk to suck you off, but you know. Same difference.”

As the months went on and their friendship progressed it became increasingly obvious that Kurt wasn't going to put out. He kept going on about things like love, romance and relationships. Blaine wasn't really into that shit, but for a while he'd tried romancing Kurt just to see if it would move things along. He brought him flowers, walked him to class, carried his books, and bought him lunch at the cafeteria. After a couple of weeks of this Kurt had pulled him aside and told him that he appreciated the effort but that he knew Blaine was still just doing all that so he could sleep with him. He'd then admitted that he wouldn't mind being friends with Blaine, to which Blaine had eagerly asked, “With benefits?” Kurt had raised an eyebrow in response and asked, “What, being friends with me isn't enough of a benefit?”

Honestly Blaine had never really stopped wanting Kurt. It was just... the way he held himself, the way he talked, the way he blushed so prettily... It was hard not to want him. But he respected Kurt's wish to just stay friends (“We can have sex _and_ be friends.” “ _No_ Blaine.”) and so after a while he backed off. That was when he discovered Scandals and the fact that there were way more available gay guys in Lima, Ohio than he would have initially thought.

The first time Kurt had commented on his night time activities Blaine had snapped, “Well, you're too much of a prude to let me fuck you so I needed to find someone who isn't afraid to fucking let loose at least once every decade.”

Kurt had looked like he was going to cry, which had made Blaine feel guilty for probably the first time in the world. Ever since then he'd tried to be careful with what he said to Kurt. Whenever Kurt asked, he always said that was the moment he realized that Kurt was his best friend. When he realized that he never wanted to make him look like that again.

Since then Kurt and Blaine had been inseparable. Kurt still didn't approve of Blaine's long string of nameless lovers and Blaine didn't approve of Kurt's aversion to fun, but that didn't stop them from getting incredibly close. Blaine loved talking to Kurt about his day, about the things that pissed him off, and about how he couldn't wait to move out of his house. Kurt would watch him from under the endless pile of homework he constantly seemed to be working on, and would give him sympathetic looks before hugging him tightly and then telling him to have courage.

**

“I went to spy on the Warblers,” Blaine jumped about three feet in the air when Kurt appeared beside him as if out of thin air. He turned to see him, eyes widened at the excitement on Kurt's face, as if he'd just done the most scandalous thing ever. Blaine mentally snorted. Considering who it was, it probably was.

“Those are those Dalton losers, right?”

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah. We were working on our mash-up for glee and Puck got pissed at me for trying to do homework while we brainstormed so he told me to make myself useful and go spy on the Warblers and I _did_.”

“That's great?” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“You don't understand. When I was there I-” he paused, his face immediately falling, “Is that a hickey?”

Blaine's hand shot to his neck to cover the reddish mark there. He had forgotten about that, “Maybe. Why do you care?”

Kurt huffed, “Blaine-”

“Nah, don't wanna hear it. Tell me more about this Dalton thing. Are they any good?”

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, “You need to stop doing this Blaine. You're going to get in trouble one day.”

“Alright _mom_. I won't let random guys give me hickey's anymore, happy?”

“Hardly.”

“Look, I thought we were talking about your spying escapades. I bet you were the best spy ever. Am I right or am I right?”

“Blaine, you don't know anything about these guys! What if they're using you to cheat on their boyfriend or girlfriend? Or what if they have an STD or something?”

Blaine groaned, running a hand through his hair, “Jesus Kurt, give it a fucking break. Just because you're a super prude doesn't mean that all of us have to abide by your chaste lifestyle,” Kurt blushed at that, holding his books closer to his chest, “I'm always safe, you fucking know that. I wouldn't risk my future for a fuck, so just back the fuck off or-”

“Anderson!”

And just like that Blaine was getting shipped off to Figgins' office for 'inappropriate language' as Kurt watched him, biting his lip and resting his side against the lockers. Blaine shook his head at him, rolling his eyes.

**

That night Blaine climbed into Kurt's room when he knew everybody would be asleep. Except for Kurt, of course, whose light was the only one on. Blaine had to roll his eyes at that. He didn't understand how Kurt always had such crazy amounts of homework. It wasn't like he was taking any more classes than anybody else in the school...

“Blaine, what are you doing?” Blaine smirked at the shriek as Kurt shot up from his desk where he'd been hunched over what looked like a small notebook. Kurt glanced down at it and slammed it shut, “If my dad see you-”

“Don't worry doll face. I just came to clear some things up.” Kurt rolled his eyes and then gestured to his bed. Blaine shook his head instead remaining standing, “Look, Kurt. You're my best friends. You know that, I know that. So what I'm saying doesn't change the fact that we're best friends.”

Kurt cocked his head to the side, “O...kay?”

“I need you to get off my ass about my sex life.” Kurt's eyebrows flew up, “Look, I know you think I'm going to catch something or whatever, but you need to trust me when I say that I'm perfectly safe. And I like sex. A lot. So you asking me to stop doing something I like is like me telling you to drop out of school.”

Kurt worried his lower lip with his teeth, taking a step towards Blaine, “I'm just trying to look out for you,” he spoke softly. Blaine scoffed.

“Well, don't. I don't need you to. I just need you to stop going all mother hen on me because of who I am.”

Kurt looked over his face before he nodded, “Alright. I won't say anything anymore. But just so you know, I'm still not okay with it. I still think you shouldn't be doing that. But okay.”

“Alright, good,” he looked around the room he was so familiar with. When his eyes fell back on Kurt's he couldn't really decipher the emotion on his face. Honestly it was always so hard to tell what Kurt was feeling. They said the eyes were the mirror to the soul, but Kurt's eyes were constantly covered by thick glasses that distorted the way said eyes looked.

“Well, I'm going to head out. And you're going to... finish your homework, I suppose?” Blaine glanced at Kurt's desk with a raised eyebrow. Kurt nodded, looking down at his feet. With Kurt no longer looking at him, Blaine took the opportunity to drag his eyes up and down his friends body a few times. He was wearing a tight, white t-shirt and a pair of tiny sleep shorts. Blaine bit his lip as an attempt to reign in a moan. Those legs were going to be the death of him one day.

“Okay,” he spoke after a few seconds, “I'll see you tomorrow.”

Kurt waved at him as he left, his eyes still locked on his feet. Blaine wanted to say something, to make sure that Kurt was okay, but he decided against it. He hadn't made Kurt cry, and that was the only thing that mattered.

**

“I need your help with my English paper,” Blaine announced as he sat down beside Kurt. They always sat alone at lunch, not so much because they didn't have other friends but because their respective friends didn't like that _they_ were friends. Kurt's glee friends thought Blaine was a bad influence and Blaine's friends thought Kurt was a stick in the mud.

“Don't you always?” Kurt drawled as he stabbed a piece of lettuce with a fork. Blaine rolled his eyes and began to dig into his own salad, “What are you writing about?”

Blaine shrugged, “Don't know yet,” he rolled his eyes when Kurt shot him his 'don't talk with your mouth full' look, “I thought we could go over to your place after school and figure it out.”

Kurt smiled suddenly, a bright blush spreading across his face, “I can't,” he breathed, “Isn't that great?”

Blaine frowned, setting his fork down, “Not really. I kinda need your help.”

“Well, you can't have it today. I'm meeting up with Sebastian for coffee.”

Blaine's eyebrows flew up, “Sebastian as in that douche you met at Dalton?” Kurt shrugged, shrinking in on himself slightly, “You're seriously blowing me off for him?”

Kurt scoffed, “As if you haven't blown me off before.”

“Yeah, but that was so that _I_ could get blown, which meant I had a legit reason. What's your reason? You have a crush on this guy or something?”

Kurt shrugged again, taking a small bite of salad, “Maybe. He's really nice Blaine, and he compliments me.”

“I compliment you!”

“Yeah, when you're horny and nobody else will have sex with you,” Kurt sighed, “I don't know, Blaine. This guy seems really nice. And honestly I think he might like me. _Me,”_ he squirmed happily in his seat. Blaine frowned at that. What was that supposed to mean?

“I like you,” he pouted. Kurt stared at him for a second before he shook his head.

“No, I mean he might really like me. Not in a friend way, you know?”

Yeah, Blaine knew. And it didn't make him happy at all.

**

The next couple of weeks were full of _Sebastian_ this and _Sebastian_ that. Kurt, it seemed, was completely enamoured with the other boy, going on and on about their coffee 'date' and how adorable the things Sebastian texted him were and, “He brought me a flower, Blaine! Isn't that so romantic?”

Blaine wanted to remind him that he had once brought Kurt a dozen flowers every day for two weeks. He didn't though, because he didn't think Kurt would appreciate it. For the first time in his life Kurt actually seemed happy with something that didn't involve school work in any way.

Blaine wondered if it was weird that he was angry that _he_ hadn't been able to make Kurt that happy.

**

“I'm going out,” Blaine said as he walked past his dad. The man looked up from where he was reading his newspaper, his eyes lingering briefly on his son's face before he looked back to the paper.

“I wish you would stop doing this Blaine.”

“Doing what?” Blaine spat. Mr. Anderson shrugged, not looking at him.

“Going out like this. Acting like you don't give a fuck about anything. Fucking randoms in a bathroom at a seedy bar.”

Blaine scoffed, “As if you don't.”

“I'm just saying. I wish you would just settle down for once.”

Blaine rolled his eyes as he slipped his coat on, “Who the fuck would want to settle down with me?”

His dad attempted an innocent look, “What about that friend of yours? Kurt. He seemed nice. I wouldn't mind having him for a son in law.”

Blaine scoffed, “Kurt would never want me. Jesus,” he made for the door, almost missing his father's mumbled, “He already does, you stupid boy,” before he disappeared into the night.

**

That night he couldn't seem to find anybody who seemed worth his time. Several guys approached him over the night, a couple of them being guys he'd already fucked. He'd accepted the drinks they bought him, drank half of them, and then told them to get lost.

His father's words kept running around his mind. He wanted to ignore them; what would his dad know about his and Kurt's relationship, never mind Kurt's feelings for him. Kurt had rejected him time and time again; he wouldn't have done that if he liked Blaine.

He groaned, pushing aside his latest drink and walking away from a guy who had been leaning towards him suggestively. He hated nights when something like this happened. The guy who'd just bought him the drink looked slightly put out, but Blaine ignored him. He knew he wasn't going to find anybody he liked no matter how hard he tried. He might as well go over to Kurt's house and complain about it.

When he left the bar alone the bouncer raised an eyebrow at him. Blaine shrugged before hopping on his motorcycle, which he'd parked right at the front of the bar. He drove to Kurt's house slowly, starting to feel the effect of the alcohol. He hoped that Burt wasn't home because he was sure that he'd send him packing as soon as he smelt him.

It took much longer than he'd expected, which meant that he had quite a bit of time to think about how he could be pushing his dick into a tight ass at that exact moment, but he finally reached the Hummel house. Thankfully Burt's car wasn't in the driveway, but there was a sharp looking red car that Blaine was pretty sure he'd never seen before. Maybe Finn got a new car...?

He walked up to the front of the house and rang the doorbell. Finn opened the door within seconds, frowning when he saw who it was, “Kurt sure is popular tonight,” he muttered, “Go on up, they're in his room.”

Blaine didn't linger on the fact that Finn had said “they” instead of “he” as he ran up the stairs. He really just needed to complain to his best friend about the lack of attractive boys left in Lima. When he reached Kurt's room he didn't even knock. He just burst in.

Which apparently had been a huge mistake.

His eyes widened and his entire body seemed to freeze when he saw Kurt on the bed, his glasses discarded, kissing a tall boy that Blaine had never seen. The boy was cupping Kurt's jaw softly in a way that Blaine had always fantasized about doing, and his other hand was on Kurt's thigh, massaging it gently. Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing. The last time he'd put his hand on Kurt's thigh he'd practically gotten it chopped off.

The two boys separated, both breathing deeply. The tall one grinned as Kurt let out a quiet, “Wow.”

“Yeah, _wow_ indeed,” Blaine spat. Kurt turned to look at him first, his eyes wide and nervous. Blaine felt a shiver run down his spine when his eyes connected with Kurt's for the first time without those ridiculous glasses in between. Because apparently Kurt's eyes were absolutely gorgeous.

“Blaine,” he squeaked, “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Scandals tonight.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “Couldn't find anybody hot enough, so I thought I'd come here and complain. Didn't realize you were _busy_.”

Both boys blushed at the way Blaine said 'busy' and the tall boy quickly excused himself. Kurt pouted as he watched him go, feeling around for his glasses and putting them on before letting out a quiet, “I'll call you. Sorry.” With that the boy left the room, not meeting Blaine's eyes on the way out. Kurt turned to Blaine, his arms crossed over his chest in obvious anger.

“What the hell was that?”

“What do you mean what the hell was that? I needed to talk to you and you were too busy playing tonsil hockey with meerkat-face! What the fuck?”

Kurt took a few steps towards him, “That's so unfair Blaine,” he spoke in that soft tone of voice that he used whenever something upset him. Blaine instantly felt guilty, “There have been so many times that I've needed you and you've blown me off so that you could screw some guy. You don't get to be mad because I was kissing a guy that I like.”

Blaine ran his hands through his hair, walking into Kurt's room and falling down on the bed beside him, “I'm sorry. My dad just said some things that really pissed me off, and then I couldn't even fuck someone to relieve the stress because there was nobody interesting,” he threw his hands up in frustration. Kurt was looking at him in that way that Blaine could never decipher. Finally he let his head drop to Blaine's shoulder, cuddling close to him.

“You know your dad just wants what's best for you, right?” he asked quietly, his breath hitting Blaine's neck in warm puffs, “I know he acts like he doesn't care, but he really loves you.”

Blaine pursed his lips, his fathers words echoing in his head again. Did his dad really think that he'd be happier if he settled down? With _Kurt_? Maybe. But his dad didn't know him very well, no matter how much he pretended to.

“So was that Sebastian?” Blaine asked, trying to change the subject. He felt more than heard Kurt's giggle.

“Isn't he cute?” he asked, sitting up straight. Blaine looked over Kurt's face, noticing the large smile on his face, the cute way it wrinkled his nose and the way his eyes seemed to be shining behind his glasses. Blaine sighed, slowly lowering himself so that he was lying down on his back.

“Yeah. Real cute.”

**

Okay, so Kurt officially had a boyfriend. Which was cool, whatever. Kurt deserved his big, romantic, Victorian romance or whatever the fuck it was that him and Sebastian were doing. Probably holding hands and saying gushy and absolutely disgusting romantic shit to each other.

The problem was that it was really starting to piss Blaine off. Because every time he went to Scandals trying to find someone to fuck he just kept thinking about how Kurt was probably having coffee with Sebastian or going for walks in the park with Sebastian, or introducing Sebastian to his parents, or doing some fucking boyfriend-y thing with Sebastian.

Blaine really hated Sebastian.

There was just something about him, he didn't even know what it was. But it just drove him up the walls. The way he stared at Kurt like he meant the world to him made Blaine want to punch him in the gut. The way he played with Kurt's fingers absently when the three of them spent time together made Blaine want to punch him in the gut. The way he always kissed Kurt briefly on the cheek before he left, both of them blushing at the action, made Blaine want to punch him in the gut. Hell, the way the guy breathed made him want to punch him in the gut.

He just really wanted to punch Sebastian in the gut.

But Kurt obviously really liked him. Whenever it was just him and Blaine spending time together he would gush about the latest date that he and Sebastian had been on, going on and on about what a gentleman his boyfriend was. Blaine would half listen, most of the time planning ways he could punch Sebastian in the gut without Kurt finding out about it.

He just wished that he could make Kurt as happy as Sebastian obviously made him.

**

“I want to fuck someone,” Blaine blurted. Kurt stiffened in his seat, glancing over at Blaine with raised eyebrows. He put down the passage he'd been highlighting.

“You say that as if you don't do that every day.”

Blaine sighed, “I haven't lately. It's like there's no good guys left.”

Kurt pursed his lips, “How long?”

Blaine shrugged, “Like, a month. Maybe two. I made out with this guy a couple of nights ago but he just wasn't doing it for me, so I left.”

Kurt shrugged, “Maybe your body has realized that it's tired of you throwing it around and wants you to settle down with someone.”

“That's what my dad said, right before I started having... problems,” he groaned, “It's like he's in my head. Every time I think, 'hey, this guy's hot, maybe he'll let you fuck him into a mattress' I just hear my dad's voice. 'You should settle down Blaine. It'll be better for you Blaine',” _Settled down with Kurt, Blaine,_ “I feel like screaming 'Get the fuck out of my head!' but by then the damage is done.”

“Maybe it's for the better,” Kurt said, turned back to his homework, “I mean, this way the next time you sleep with someone you can make sure it's someone you care about. I hear it's better that way.”

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, “That sounds like bullshit to me. A fuck is a fuck, whether there's feelings or not,” he noticed that Kurt's neck had turned red, “What I need to do is get the fuck out of Lima. Maybe I'll try hitting up some clubs in Columbus.”

Kurt didn't look back at him, just muttered a quiet, “Suit yourself.”

**

Okay, so it had officially been three months since he'd had his cock up someone's ass and he really wanted to tear his hair out. And Kurt wasn't helping, with his stupid lovestruck sighs and glances at his phone whenever Sebastian wasn't around. It was driving Blaine mad. He wondered if this was how Kurt always felt when he went out to get laid in the past.

They didn't even get to spend that much time together anymore. Kurt was always with Sebastian. Honestly, Blaine was starting to feel a bit neglected (which he'd never actually admit to Kurt, but still.).

He decided that enough was enough. He knew for a fact that Burt and Carole would be out that day, which meant that Finn was probably at Rachel's and Kurt would be taking advantage of the empty house to do his homework. Blaine could clearly remember the first time that Kurt had admitted how he spent his time when he had the house to himself. He had rolled his eyes and claimed that the next time he was alone to call Blaine so that he could show him what he was _supposed_ to do when he was home alone. Kurt had blushed and stuttered out that he was fine with doing his homework, thank you very much.

The funny thing was that when they'd first become friends Blaine had thought that Kurt was extremely lame for trying so hard in school. But as time went on, he began to realize that even though Kurt had practically no social life he was headed for something great. He would probably be accepted into every University he applied to, and all Blaine would be good for when he was older was a good fuck. He'd probably become some prostitute, hanging out on street corners and renting hotel rooms by the hour.

The drive to Kurt's house wasn't very long. They only lived a couple of blocks apart, but it still felt much too long. His mind swirled with what he would tell Kurt. _Hey man, remember me? Your best friend? Are you too busy holding hands with your boyfriend and staring lovingly into each others eyes or can we squeeze in a hang out?_ No, that wouldn't work. _Hey, so, just so you know, I haven't been fucking anyone since my dad told me to settle down with you. Except now you're with Sebastian, so I guess that_ that _won't be happening anytime soon, will it?_ Yeah, he was sure that would go over well. Not.

 _Whatever_ he thought, _I'll just make something up on the spot._

He parked beside the slick red car he'd seen so many months ago before walking in on Sebastian and Kurt kissing. He glanced at it for a second, then shook his head. No, he was being stupid. It was probably just a new car that Finn or Kurt had gotten. There was no way that Kurt would have invited Sebastian over when his parents were gone. That would mean being home alone with his boyfriend. Which Blaine generally associated with sex. Which he generally didn't associate with Kurt (unless, of course, he was imagining himself fucking him. In that case, he sort of associated Kurt with sex all the time).

He didn't bother knocking, just walked right in. The Hummel's had a bad habit of not locking the door behind them, and one time Blaine had actually sat in their living room watching movies all day while they were out. When they came back they'd nearly had a heart attack.

He was about halfway up the stairs when he heard it. It was quiet, barely there, but it was definitely not a sound that he'd thought he'd hear.

A moan. A soft, high pitched moan.

His heart beating wildly in his chest, he continued walking up the stairs. His mind was screaming at him to just turn around. He was invading Kurt's privacy, and if he walked in on Kurt jacking off he was sure that his brain would melt out of his ears. He'd already fantasized about it so much...

Figuring he could come up with some bullshit excuse if it came down to it, Blaine quietly made his way down the hall, noting that he could hear more moans the closer he got to his friends' room. They were loudest when he was standing right in front of Kurt's door, and for a second it sounded like it was... like it was more than one person moaning.

He shook his head, opening the door a crack. No, that couldn't be. Kurt was the biggest virgin in the entire state. He would never...

Except he totally was. Because those were definitely Kurt's glasses on the night stand, and that was definitely Sebastian lying on the bed, only his face and chest visible; and that was definitely Kurt on top of him, rocking his hips down slowly as Sebastian moaned his name.

Blaine felt like he was frozen on the spot. Both boys were obviously naked, even though there was a sheet pooled at Kurt's waist that covered his lower half (and, presumably, Sebastian's). Blaine's eyes traced the strong lines of Kurt's back, swallowing thickly at the first sight of his friend without his many, many layers. There were hands resting on his hips, right above the sheet, although they didn't really seemed to be doing anything. They didn't need to. Because Kurt was doing all the work.

Sweet, innocent, virginal Kurt Hummel was riding his boyfriend into the mattress.

Not able to watch anymore, Blaine ran out of the house as fast as he could. The image of Kurt moving above Sebastian, that slow up and down motion that Blaine knew felt _divine_ , the moans coming from both boys, the way Kurt had thrown his head back after a particularly powerful thrust, stretching out his slim, pale neck that was littered in hickey's...

He didn't think that image would ever leave his mind.

**

Blaine didn't know how to act around Kurt. Ever since he'd walked in on him and his boyfriend doing decidedly non-chaste things he felt like he couldn't even talk to his friend. The problem was that every time he so much as glanced at Kurt the image of him on top of Sebastian popped into his mind. And then the image would, unfailingly, change into a fantasy of Kurt ridding _him_. And then he suddenly had an awkward boner and a lame excuse before he fled Kurt's house.

After two weeks of this he considered confronting his friend. That wouldn't be awkward, would it? _Hey Kurt. So, I snuck into your house when you had Sebastian over the other day and saw you riding him. It was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Can we fuck now?_

He shook his head. No, what he needed was what he had done the last time that he'd become obsessed with Kurt. He needed to get _laid_ and he needed to get laid outside of Lima. He remembered how he'd told Kurt a while back that he needed to go to Columbus and check out the clubs there.

Nodding to himself he decided that that's what he'd do. And he wouldn't let his stupid dad's voice stop him this time.

**

The club he'd chosen was twice the size of Scandals and completely full. He'd managed to secure a spot by the bar after practically yanking one guy off a stool. He was currently scanning the dance floor, looking for potential hook-ups. Several guys had already shown their obvious interest, but Blaine had shaken his head at them. One of them was too tall. The other too skinny. Another had bleach blond hair, which just... no.

He ordered a beer and drank it slowly, still trying to find somebody who might be worth the time. The problem was that there were so many people in the club that it was sort of hard to tell which head belonged to which body. Groaning he turned so that he was fully facing the bar. The bartender gave him a strange look but didn't say anything, instead placing a second beer beside his first. Blaine smiled at him in thanks.

“Hey, gorgeous. You here alone?”

Okay, so that was one of the lamest line he'd ever heard, and he'd heard a lot. He turned, getting ready to tell the guy that if he wanted to get with him that he'd have to try harder, but he froze when he saw who it was.

Tall, swept up brown hair, green eyes that were now open in shock, and that stupid meerkat-face gaping at him.

“Shit. Blaine.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Sebastian bit his lip, glancing around. He leaned towards Blaine, resting his arm on the bar, “I'm looking for someone to fuck.”

“Me too,” replied Blaine, that desire to punch Sebastian in the gut coming back stronger than ever, “Except I don't have a boyfriend waiting for me back in Lima.”

Sebastian at least had the decency to look sheepish, “Look, you don't get it-”

“What's not to get? You're an asshole who's taking advantage of my best friend. What's your excuse, huh? Is Kurt not good in the sack? I highly doubt that. Maybe he's not kinky enough? Is that what's wrong with him?”

Sebastian looked annoyed. He glance around again, as if Kurt was going to appear out of nowhere, “I've never been with anyone but Kurt, okay? And he's got these stupid... rules, or whatever, about when we do or don't have sex. He says it's got to be 'special' or whatever, and refuses to do it more than twice a week. I don't know. But ever since we did it the first time I've just been horny all the time and... he's not satisfying my needs. You understand, don't you?”

Blaine couldn't believe it. He could not believe those words had just come out of Sebastian's mouth, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he practically screamed, “You get the most amazing, beautiful boy in the world to give his virginity up to you and you can't even appreciate the fact that he wants sex to be _special_? You know, if I had the chance to have sex with Kurt, even if it was just _once_ -” he stopped himself from continuing. He really wanted to punch Sebastian. He really wanted to punch him _hard_.

“I didn't take Kurt's virginity.”

And, okay, that sort of reigned in his anger a bit because, _what_ , “What are you talking about? Kurt's the most virginal virgin out there. I would know.”

Sebastian was looking at him like he had three heads, “Are you stupid?”

“Excuse me, you're the one trying to cheat on your boyfriend, I don't really think-”

“Kurt told me on our second date that he'd already slept with two boys. I decided to keep trying with him because he's hot as fuck, he had experience, and I've been super desperate to lose my v-card for like... ever. But now he's got all this fucked up 'It has to be special' shit and...”

Blaine's head was spinning. Two guys? Kurt had slept with two guys... And that was just before Sebastian. So that made three guys. _Three guys_. Why the hell hadn't he ever told Blaine about them, “You don't deserve Kurt,” he spoke slowly and loudly, making sure that Sebastian could hear him over the crowd, “You don't deserve to have special sex with him two times a week and you didn't deserve to have your virginity taken by him. Because I swear to God, if I was Kurt's boyfriend I would be more than fine with having special sex two times a fucking _month_. Because it would be with him. And anything with Kurt is special. And the fact that you can't see that just shows me how much of an asshole you are.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, suddenly looking angry, “Like you can fucking talk. I know you're only here because you're jealous that I'm with Kurt and you're not. How is that making Kurt special, huh? How is going out to a bar to screw another guy because you can't have the one you want _special_?”

Blaine hated that he was right, but he wasn't planning on sticking around long enough to let him know that. He pushed himself away from the bar, slapping down a couple of fives to pay for his drinks. When he reached the coat check though he glanced around the dance floor one more time.

He spotted Sebastian immediately. He was right smack in the middle, his arms around some guy's neck. Their lips were practically melded together, and Blaine was pretty sure that they were dry humping. Without even thinking Blaine pulled his phone out and zoomed in enough to snap a picture of the two of them. It wasn't the best quality, but it was obvious who it was. Smirking and feeling a little more satisfied than a few moments ago, he grabbed his coat and left.

**

Kurt was sitting at his desk, glancing at his phone when Blaine walked in. He was breathing heavily after having sprinted from the drive way and up the stairs. Kurt turned around, surprised when Blaine threw the door open.

“Blaine, hi, what are-”

“He's cheating on you.”

Kurt stared at him, his brow furrowing as if confused, “Sorry?”

Blaine took a deep breath and stepped closer to Kurt, “Sebastian. It's why he hasn't called you. He's in Columbus, and he's cheating on you.”

Kurt continued to stare at him, his face not giving away any emotion. Blaine wanted to shake him, “Why would you say something like that?” he asked, and his voice was barely a whisper, “Why would you... I don't understand why you would lie to me like that Blaine.”

“I'm not lying,” Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket, “Look, see, here,” he opened the picture, “I was at a club up in Columbus trying to end my dry spell and he came up and hit on me,” he passed his phone to Kurt, “We got to talking and he started saying these bullshit things about how you only have sex with him twice a week and that he has 'needs' or something stupid like that and I told him to fuck off and left, but I saw him with that guy before I left and I-”

He was cut off by the sound of his phone hitting the floor. One of Kurt's hands was clasped in front of his mouth while the other was still out in front of him, as if he hadn't noticed that the phone had fallen out of it. His whole body was shaking and when the first sob escaped his mouth Blaine's heart broke.

“Wh-Why? I don't understand. He never complained. He never-” Kurt looked like he was about to break. Without thinking, Blaine closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Kurt. It took a few seconds before Kurt wrapped his arms around his friend, but when he did it was like he was holding onto him for dear life. He cried into Blaine's shirt, his forehead against Blaine's clavicle. His glasses were digging into his chest, but he didn't dare complain.

“I'm so sorry, Kurt.”

Kurt cried for a while longer, still shaking in Blaine's arms. It made Blaine really, _really_ hate Sebastian. Because he had done this. He had hurt this beautiful, sweet, amazing boy.

“He said he loved me,” Kurt whispered into Blaine's shirt, “He said he loved me and I believed him. I'm so stupid. I'm just- I'm so _stupid_.”

“You're not stupid,” Blaine answered, also whispering, “He's stupid. You're not stupid at all.”

“B-B-But who would love me? Who Blaine? I'm ju-just this pathetic little n-nerd who spends too much time studying and doing homework and n-nobody i-i-in their right mind would love me.”

 _Well then I must be completely crazy_ Blaine thought. It wasn't until later as he held Kurt tight against his chest, both of them lying on Kurt's bed, that he realized the implications of that thought.

**

Kurt insisted that Blaine not be around when he broke things off with Sebastian.

“You'll beat him up, and I don't want that. He may be an asshole, but I still don't want him to go to the hospital.”

Blaine promised Kurt that he'd stay away for the day, but he told him that if he ran into Sebastian at some point that the gloves came off. Kurt had given him that look, that one that Blaine had never been able to identify, before smiling and nodding.

“That sounds completely fair.”

**

“Kurt, can I ask you something?”

Kurt, as always, looked up from where he'd been working extremely hard on something. He nodded towards Blaine as an indication that he was allowed to speak.

“Why didn't you tell me that you weren't a virgin?”

Kurt's face burst into flames. He looked down, fidgeting a bit in his chair, “Wh-Who told you I wasn't?”

Blaine sighed. Time to come clean, “Sebastian did. In Columbus. I told him that he was an asshole for taking your virginity and then going out and trying to hook up with someone at a club, and he told me that you'd already slept with two other guys.”

Kurt pursed his lips, “How did you know that I'd had sex with Sebastian?”

Blaine bit his lip, “Well, he told me...”

“And?”

“And I sort of walked in on you guys. Just once. And I left right away. But... yeah.”

Kurt looked like he was in serious danger of spontaneous combustion. He was blushing down to his neck and shaking his head slightly, “When? Did you um... walk in on us?”

The image of Kurt moving up and down in Sebastian's lap with his head thrown back entered his mind and when he spoke his voice was much breathier than he'd expected it to be, “You were riding him,” Kurt hid his head slightly in his palms, “It was so hot Kurt, Jesus.”

His friend kept his face hidden for a long time, but when he looked up he was smiling a bit, “I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed,” he admitted quietly. He then looked straight into Blaine's eyes, “You really thought I was hot?”

The way the Kurt constantly seemed surprised when somebody wanted him never ceased to amazing Blaine, “Hell yeah I thought you were hot,” _I always think you're hot,_ “But that's... that's not the point right now.”

Kurt sighed and stood up, walking towards the bed until he was sitting beside Blaine. The lay down at the same time, their shoulders touching as they stared at the ceiling, “The first guy was named David Karofsky. The second was named Chandler Keihl,” he paused, turning to glance at Blaine, “David went to our school, before you moved here in sophomore year. He was a football player, kind of slow, but not as mean as the other guys who liked to push me around.

“One day he cornered me in the locker room. He promised to protect me against my bullies if I had sex with him. I... I agreed. It was so stupid, and in hindsight I see that, but back then I was so scared. Everyone was making fun of me, pushing me into lockers and throwing me in dumpsters... Not only was I a loser, four eyed nerd but I was also gay. And to be honest I was really flattered that he'd even want to sleep with me. So... we did it, at his house, and as soon as it was done he kicked me out. He told me our deal was off. Apparently I wasn't... very good. I tried to tell him that it was my first time, that I'd get better, but he wasn't having it.”

“That's horrible,” Blaine whispered, suddenly wishing that he and his father had moved to Lima sooner. If he'd been there freshman year... he never would have let anything happen to Kurt.

“Yeah, it was. Thankfully he graduated that year, so I didn't have to see him again.”

Blaine tentatively wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, “Wh-What about the other guy? Chandler?”

“That one I almost regret more... Especially after this thing with Sebastian.”

He turned so that they were facing each other. Blaine searched Kurt's face, wishing not for the first time that those stupid glasses would quit blocking his view of Kurt's amazing eyes, “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

Kurt shook his head, “No. You're my best friend. I... I should have told you a long time ago. I met Chandler at the Scholastic Decathlon that I competed in sophomore year, remember? It was... It was right around the time that you had started getting me flowers and walking me to class, trying to romance me so you could get in my pants,” he giggled slightly at that, “He was on another team and we got to talking after the competition. I told him all about your attempts and he thought they were adorable. We exchanged numbers and started texting.

“When I told you I just wanted to be friends and you started going to Scandals... It sort of hurt. I-” he blushed, “I actually had a huge crush on you, but I knew that you just wanted me for sex and that you would throw me aside when you were done with me. And that had already happened to me once... So when you just gave up and started sleeping with strangers I went to Chandler. He comforted me, told me you were stupid and not worth it. Then he kissed me and one thing led to another.

“This time though he cuddled me after. Told me how perfect I was and such. For a long time every time you went to Scandals I would go to Chandler's and just... sleep with him. That's all our relationship ending up being about. I would go over, we would have sex, I would leave.”

“What happened?” Blaine asked, his heart beating fast.

Kurt bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes, “It turned out that he had a boyfriend,” he whispered, “They'd been together for three years. I only found out when Chandler asked if I would be willing to have a threesome with them.”

“Jesus,” Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt closer.

“I-I just felt so _dirty._ I felt so _used_. That's- That's why I always tried to stop you from going to Scandals. Because... I was afraid that you would make someone feel like Chandler made me feel,” Blaine's heart jolted at that, “I know that sex is no big deal to you, that it's just something you enjoy doing and that passes the time, but for some people sex is a really big deal. For _me_ sex is a really big deal. And I didn't know if you were out sleeping with people like me every night. People who were so down on themselves that they'd just throw themselves at the first available guy.”

Blaine didn't know what to say. There was literally nothing for him to say. So he just held his friend as Kurt began to silently cry.

**

It had been a month since Kurt and Sebastian broke up. Blaine, thankfully, hadn't seen the boy around. Kurt was beginning to feel better about the whole thing. Every now and then he'd tell Blaine about how stupid he felt for having slept with Sebastian so easily despite his past, and Blaine would roll his eyes and tell him that he wasn't stupid at all.

The thing was that it had officially been four months since Blaine got any action and he was horny beyond belief.

Ever since his encounter with Sebastian in Columbus he'd given up going to bars. Sebastian had been right, it wasn't fair to Kurt for him to go around screwing every guy in the state because the guy he wanted didn't want him back. So he'd promised himself that he wouldn't sleep with anybody while he had feelings for Kurt, whatever those feelings may be.

That part was extremely confusing for him. Because some days all he wanted to do was to push Kurt up against a wall and rip his clothes off with his teeth. But other days he wanted to hold Kurt close and just cuddle with him, kissing him lazily and talking about absolutely nothing.

He didn't know if that meant that he was in love or what. But he did know that it meant that he'd been celibate for four months and he was going crazy.

**

“Hey, Kurt?” Kurt was sprawled on his bed, his long legs swinging behind him. He had a pencil between his lips and he'd been sucking on it in an absolutely sinful way for about an hour. Kurt glanced towards him.

“Yes Blaine?”

“You said you had a crush on me, back in sophomore year,” Kurt blushed but nodded, “Would you have said yes if I'd asked you out on a date?”

Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, “Yeah,” he said quietly, “I would have said yes.”

“And um...” Blaine cleared his throat, “And now? If I asked you on a date now... what would you say?”

Kurt gave him a shy smile, “That depends.”

“On what?”

He giggled, “On if you're asking me on a date.”

Blaine paused, pretending to think it over, “Well, you know, I think I just might be doing that.”

Kurt grinned, “Well then I'm pretty sure my answer would be the same as it was sophomore year.”

**

It wasn't a prefect first date. Their waiter ended up being one of Blaine's past hook ups, and he kept flirting with Blaine, going on about how if Kurt wasn't giving him what he needed that he'd be more than willing to step in. It ended when Blaine got fed up with it and tipped their table, sending everything crashing to the floor. Kurt had grabbed his hand and rushed him out of the restaurant whispering things like, “What the hell is wrong with you?” and “Oh my God, we'll be lucky if they don't press charges.”

As soon as they were in the car though, they both burst out laughing. Blaine then suggested that they go back to Kurt's house and just talk. Kurt had agreed, blushing to the tips of his ears and they'd gone back to his house. When they'd arrived they found a note on the door from his parents stating that they'd rented a hotel for the night and that they expected the house in mint condition when they got home. When they walked in the house they found another note, this one from Finn, saying that he'd gone to spend the night at Rachel's.

They awkwardly stared at Finn's note for a few seconds, slowly realizing that it meant that they would have the house to themselves that night. Kurt blushed and asked if he wanted to go up to his room. Blaine nodded, not wanting to speak in case he said something stupid.

When they'd gotten to his room Blaine kissed Kurt. It was slow and sensual and more than he'd ever imagined. When they pulled apart Kurt asked if he was sure that he wanted to do this, that it could change everything and that there was no going back. Blaine licked right back into his mouth just to show him how sure he was.

Their clothing came off slowly as they moved towards the bed. Blaine mumbled something about Kurt's layers and Kurt laughed. Finally they were only separated by their boxers and this time Blaine was the one who asked Kurt if he was sure that he wanted to do this. Kurt nodded. With that, Blaine reached up and slowly slipped Kurt's glasses off his face.

Kurt's eyes were just as stunning as Blaine remembered them. Sparkling orbs of blue mixed with green with large, dark pupils filled with lust in the middle. They continued kissing, and slowly began to rock against each other. Blaine cautiously dipped his fingers under the elastic band of Kurt's underwear, Kurt nodded and did the same for Blaine and then they were naked against each other.

Kurt was the most beautiful human being that Blaine had ever seen.

He told him that and Kurt blushed, instantly denying it. Blaine was irrationally angry at Kurt for thinking he could be anything but beautiful, and then he proceeded to show him with his hands and his mouth just how beautiful he found him. Kurt writhed and moaned underneath him, slowly coming apart with every touch of Blaine's fingertips.

And when Blaine reached into his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube and some condoms he nodded instantly, begging Blaine to get inside him.

Blaine stretched him slowly, constantly distracted by how hot and tight Kurt was. He told Kurt as much and Kurt responded by asking him to add another finger. When he was three fingers deep Kurt began to claw at his back and chest, telling him to get inside, that he was ready.

After rolling the condom on, Blaine slowly began to press into his best friend and now lover. Kurt moaned, his back arching off the bed, and Blaine leaned forward and pressed a hot kiss to his mouth. Kurt's hands travelled down to his ass which he gripped hard and pushed forward, forcing Blaine further into him.

“I can take it,” he whispered wantonly into Blaine's ear.

Despite the desire to simply pound Kurt's warm, tight, perfect ass Blaine forced himself to go slow. Because he'd never thought that he'd be in this situation. Never thought he'd be given the opportunity to worship Kurt as he was. And he was not going to screw it up.

His thrusts followed a slow, almost teasing rhythm. Kurt continuously begged him for more, but Blaine forced himself to stay in control. After what felt like forever of moving together as if born to do so, Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt and pumped him just as slowly.

It wasn't long before Kurt was arching off the bed, white streams of come painting his chest, his face the very picture of ecstasy. That, combined with the way that he had tightened around Blaine as he came, made Blaine follow him shortly after. He fell on top of Kurt, his limbs feeling heavy, still inside of his friend. Instead of complaining though, Kurt just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

After a few minutes of simply lying together Kurt began to complain about their state of cleanliness. Blaine laughed and forced himself out of Kurt, off the bed and into the bathroom where he tossed out the condom and found a washcloth. He ran warm water over it and then took it out too Kurt. He cleaned him carefully, kissing every piece of skin that the washcloth had passed over. Kurt hissed when he wiped his hole and then moaned when Blaine placed a sweet, tender kiss to his most private place.

He'd then pulled Kurt tightly to his chest and held him there as they fell asleep, finally feeling like everything was alright.

The next morning he woke up to large, blue eyes staring at him in soft adoration. He realized, in his sleep muddled brain, that _this_ was the way Kurt had always looked at him when he couldn't decipher the emotion. This look of pure, unadulterated _love_ had been what those glasses had been hiding. He wished he had seen the look sooner. It might have saved them both a lot of pain.

“I love you,” he whispered softly, his hand finding Kurt's jaw and bringing him down into a warm kiss. Kurt smiled against his lips.

“I love you, too.”

**

“I don't like homework,” he complained, glaring at the piece of paper in front of him. Kurt rolled his eyes from where he was lying beside him, pushed his glasses up his nose and yanked the paper out of his grasp. He glanced over it quickly, let out a small _tsk_ sound and then handed it back to him.

“You're doing the quadratic formula wrong. That's why you can't get the equation right.”

Blaine looked at the page and realized he was right, “I still don't want to do this.”

Kurt glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, “Well, think of it this way. If you do it now, then you will be graduated in two months. Then you won't have to worry about homework.”

“Yeah, because you'll have enough for both of us,” he replied, smirking. Kurt blushed and went back to whatever he was working on. Blaine smiled at him, a feeling of pride swelling in his chest. Kurt had been accepted into Harvard for Pre-Med and he and Blaine were moving to Massachusetts together in August. Blaine was going to find a job to help pay for the rent of their apartment while Kurt worked hard day and night.

“Can't we do something else?” he asked, pouting. Kurt sighed and put down his textbook.

“Blaine, I need to focus on this.”

“I know, I know, need to keep the grades up. But baby, I'll just keep bugging you until you give me what I want,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt threw his head back, laughing. He shook his head.

“You're insatiable. Did you know that?”

Blaine shrugged. He moved so he was lying on his side, placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and gently moved him until he was lying on his back instead of his stomach. He then climbed on top of Kurt, a leg on each side of his hips.

“You're just really hot. You should work on that.”

Kurt laughed, but it turned into a moan when Blaine moved down to kiss his neck, “Maybe I'll start eating junk food all the time. Then I'll get fat and you won't want me anymore.”

Blaine shook his head against Kurt's neck, “I'll never not want you.”

“You're a cheeseball,” Kurt said, swatting Blaine's back lightly. Blaine smirked, kissing his neck lightly.

“You love it.”

Kurt let out a deep breath, shifting his head so that Blaine would kiss his lips instead of his neck.

“I love _you_.”

Blaine grinned and rolled them over again so that Kurt was on top. Kurt burst out laughing at the motion, collapsing onto his chest and effectively knocking the breath out of him.

So maybe they didn't have wild, passionate, crazy sex every day. And maybe Kurt still focused a bit more on his studies than Blaine wanted him to. And maybe Blaine still kicked things when he was angry, and smoked despite Kurt's concerns. But when it came down to it, they loved each other.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
